Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a conveyor including a roller pair that conveys a sheet and to an ink-jet recording apparatus including the conveyor.
Description of the Related Art
There are known conveyors including a roller pair for conveying sheets. In the event of a jam of the sheet in an apparatus in a state in which the sheet is nipped by the roller pair, it is difficult to take out the jammed sheet. To solve this problem, a construction is proposed in which a roller pair is constituted by two rollers, and one of the rollers being in contact with each other is moved to come off the other roller. This construction facilitates takeout of the sheet.
There is known a conveyor having the above-described construction. This conveyor includes: a roller holder; a hook extending downward from a rear portion of the roller holder; and a metal frame. The hook is engaged with the metal frame through an opening formed in the metal frame. The roller holder is swung about a position at which the hook and the metal frame are engaged with each other. This swing moves one of rollers of the roller pair off the other roller.